


runaway

by thesoftestbbys



Series: love and fall [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor iKON Ensemble, Mutual Pining, ikon are little shits tbh, im really hoping that the dialouge doesn't ruin anything or make anything awkward lmao, like its giving cute yet angsty vibes idk, slight angst???, would you even consider this angsty???, would you look at that i added all of ikon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoftestbbys/pseuds/thesoftestbbys
Summary: in which they met after he ran away || junbob ||





	runaway

**Author's Note:**

> yall this was genuinely really hard to write like i kept getting stuck i didn't know how to continue a lot of this lmao so i hope this is okay and good enough
> 
> this is only tagged as angsty literally because of the first line lmao
> 
> so i wasn't sure if i should korean or international age since it's taking place in korea, so i just stuck with international. so ages 16/22 (bobby) and 14/20 (junhoe) are both international
> 
> also im mega soft for bobby with curly/wavy hair so yea, enjoy!

he was tired. mentally, physically, and emotionally, he was drained. he couldn't do it anymore. he was tired of everything and everyone. he needed to leave and so he did, with a goodbye to his parents and brother, he was off.

sometimes jiwon felt as if he was doing the wrong thing, being in his birth country at age 16, not knowing much about the world, but he knew if he didn't do it now, it'd be hard to find another opportunity, so he doesn't regret a thing. after being in korea for six years, he’s learned a lot about the world and himself.

he’s come to terms with a lot of things including him pining after one of his friends. at age 16 and 14, they were both still in their awkward phases of life and trying to figure everything out, but they weren't doing a very good job of that, which has led to things being awkward, even until now being 22 and 20. jiwon did his very best to avoid junhoe as much as possible which just made things worse. 

the last thing jiwon needed was a distraction, much a less, a tall, sun kissed, dark haired beauty of a boy he just couldn't get enough of. junhoe wasn't any better, the thought of the boy with a cute bunny smile and his crooked teeth, that were ever so charming, and his eye smile that made his heart palpitate a little.

jiwon was tired of junhoe, tired of him not saying a single word, brushing jiwon's hair out of his face, with heat running up jiwon's neck to his face.

junhoe was tired of jiwon's subtle attempts to touch him, holding his hand or letting his hand rest on junhoe's thigh, and junhoe pretending not to notice. 

they were both tired of sitting there and waiting for the other to make a move, so they decided to take into their own hands, going to their mutual friend group for support.

 

_"it'll be fine, ji." jinhwan reassured_

_"maybe if you weren't so dense you'd see that he feels the same"_

_"hanbin!"_

_"this exactly why i don't come to you for help" said jiwon, with an eye roll_

_"yikes, my bad"_

_"anyway, i think he'd appreciate anything you do, hyung" said donghyuk_

_"thanks dongie, this is why you're my favorite!"_

_~~~~~_

_"so you all think he's going to like it?" asked junhoe_

_"he better or else he'll lose an eye"_

_"i'd like to see you try, chan" said yunhyeong_

_"anyway, i'm sure he'll love it, jun, don't worry" said jinhwan_

_"reasons why you're my favorite!"_

 

honestly jiwon wasn't sure if his friends plan was gonna work but it's cool cause you know, it's not like he hasn't been chasing after the same guy for six years, so if this didn't he'd personally choke all of his friends.

when the day finally came, jiwon met up with junhoe and took him out to the place were they first met, as cliche as it may be, it was a cute little coffee shop not far the apartment where he used to live. and then it was junhoe's turn.

junhoe took jiwon to their mutual favorite hangout spot, that cute vintage store in the mall, which just happened to be where jiwon was going to take him as well. so they continued to take turns with taking each other to different places, but when the day came to an end, jiwon took junhoe to his favorite personal spot, a dock where they could see the sunset perfectly.

they took off their shoes and sat on the edge of the wooden platform and simply enjoyed each others company, but the longer jiwon waited, the more nervous he became, so he decided to spit out.

"hey junhoe"

"yea?" junhoe replied turning to him

at that moment, jiwon choked on the breath he just took, after meeting junhoe eye to eye. in all his 22 years of living, he's never been more certain that he's never seen anyone more beautiful and breathtaking in his life. the glow of the sunset hit junhoe's side profile so well that his brown eyes became a chocolate milky way. jiwon was so lost in his eyes, he never noticed junhoe's cute blushing from all his staring.

"you good, ji?" junhoe asked, successfully get his attention

"o-oh yea i'm good" junhoe smirked and nodded while watching jiwon flush pink.

"so what did you need to tell me, pinky?"

jiwon flushed an even darker shade of pink and did his best to level his breathing before continuing, "um, i've been meaning to tell you this for a while, but uh, i like you and i want you to be my boyfriend." he was barely audible by the end of his confession.

by the end, junhoe had a really big goofy smile on his face and scooted closer to jiwon, wiping away any sense or sign of personal space.

"so not only did you steal my idea but my entire plan in general. i was planning on confessing to you as well" he said with a kiss.

"'yes, i'll be your boyfriend', would have sufficed" jiwon said with a small smile 

"yes, i'll be your boyfriend" jiwon smiled so big, his eye smile broke out. jiwon kissed him with everything he had and junhoe kissed back.

 

 

so the two sat there with the breathtaking sunset beaming down on them and their foreheads pressed against each other. 

 

 

_jiwon's never been more happy that he left home._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oof y'all this was highkey such a battle but i'd like to this is okay especially the ending but i hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> kudos and comments are welcomed!


End file.
